Violando as Regras
by Monica Jonas
Summary: Alex é flagrada chegando tarde em casa pelo irmão Justin e em uma conversa sentimentos são revelados.


**Tema: Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place**

**Shipper: Alex Russo & Justin Russo**

**Violando as Regras**

Já passava da hora de dormir quando eu cheguei em casa. Não sei como iria explicar o atraso para os meus pais, na verdade era para eu ter chegado bem mais cedo, a culpa foi toda da Harper que sumiu com um garoto na festa. No fim eu passei mais tempo procurando ela do que me divertindo.

Estava tudo escuro, todos já estavam dormindo eu supunha.

Tirei os sapatos para não fazer muito barulho e quando ia subir as escadas as luzes da sala se acenderam me fazendo tomar um susto e quase cair no chão.

Encarava assustada um semblante sentado no sofá com a varinha na mão.

– Justin?! – exclamei nervosa – Quase me matou de susto!

Larguei os sapatos no chão e me apoiei na bancada da cozinha ofegante.

– Onde você estava? – perguntou sério vindo na minha direção.

– Não te interessa babaca, você não é meu pai. – retruquei.

– Onde você estava? – perguntou novamente ainda mais sério.

Estranhei a atitude dele. Normalmente ele viria falando alto e correria para contar tudo aos nossos pais. Porque ele estava agindo como se estivesse com raiva? E o que ele fazia me esperando no sofá se não fosse para me dedurar no momento que cheguei?

– Eu estava na festa, dã! – respondi como se fosse óbvio.

– Até agora? Era para você ter chegado há duas horas atrás! – me repreendeu.

– A Harper sumiu e eu fiquei lá procurando ela praticamente a noite toda. – dei de ombros – E depois que eu a achei vim pra casa.

– Porque a Harper sumiu? – perguntou.

– Mas o que é isso hein Justin?! – exclamei nervosa cruzando os braços – Porque essa atitude?! Como se você se preocupasse muito comigo!

– Eu me preocupo com você! Fiquei duas horas te esperando preocupado! – disse alterado.

Bufei com raiva. Não valia a pena ficar ali berrando essa hora da noite, logo alguém iria descer e me pegar. Me virei para subir as escadas, porém Justin me puxou pelo braço, fazendo-me se virar novamente para ele.

– Qual é a sua?! – exclamei tentando soltar meu braço sem sucesso.

– Você vai me ouvir Alex! Não entende?! – dizia ficando vermelho – Eu estava quase indo atrás de você pensando que tinha acontecido alguma coisa!

– Você não se importaria se acontecesse Justin! – me doeu dizer aquilo, porque queria que não fosse verdade.

– É claro que me importaria Alex! Eu morreria se acontecesse algo com você! – disse e ficamos nos encarando ainda sem acreditar no que foi dito.

Justin amenizou a expressão, agora me olhava carinhosamente, de um jeito que nunca havia visto. Aquilo me deixou feliz, ver que ele se preocupava tanto comigo, que gostava de mim... Porque eu gostava dele, não é? Quero dizer, ele é meu irmão mais velho...

– Desculpe – ele soltou meu braço – é que eu fiquei com o coração na mão.

Eu ainda estava abobada demais com a situação para tentar responder.

– Você está bem? – perguntou ele.

– Aham... É – eu pigarreei – estou bem sim, é só que não esperava essa atitude de você, que me odeia tanto... – mais uma vez me doeu o peito dizer isso.

– Te odiar? – ele pareceu perplexo com a ideia – Nunca! Eu te amo Alex! – ele parou como se tivesse dito alguma blasfêmia.

– Me ama? Mesmo? – indaguei deixando um sorriso se formar.

– Eu acho que é melhor irmos dormir... – disse indo para a escada, mas dessa vez eu o parei.

– Justin! – ele me encarou – Eu também te amo.

O que? Eu o que?! Não acredito que disse isso! Mas é verdade então... no fim de tudo eu amo meu irmão? É, eu acho que amo sim. Não, na verdade eu tenho certeza. Porém só achava errado o fato de meus olhos cobiçarem tanto os lábios dele e o corpo dele... Ele anda malhando? Está tão sarado e... Eu pirei de vez! Não pense essas coisas do seu irmão Alex!

– Você não entende o que diz. Sei que me ama... Como uma irmã deve amar seu irmão. – disse melancólico – Boa noite Alex.

Ele estava subindo as escadas. Eu não podia deixar, não! Não podia acabar assim, ainda faltava mais! Essa conversa precisava ser totalmente esclarecida! Eu precisava dizer mais coisas! Meu peito explodia com um misto maluco de emoções juntas.

– Justin, não! – subi e me pus a sua frente – Não acabou ainda.

– Eu não estou entendendo... – ele ficou confuso.

– Muito menos eu, a questão é que eu não quero entender nada agora, só dizer. Preciso dizer. – falei acariciando seu rosto – Justin... Eu te amo, e não como uma irmã ama seu irmão, porque irmãos não querem beijar um ao outro e nem tocar um ao outro e... – parei encarando sua expressão assustada – Eu não devia estar falando isso, é claro que não foi isso que você quis dizer! Como eu sou burra! Esqueça, ok? – me virei e corri até meu quarto.

Joguei-me na cama e deixei as lágrimas caírem. O que foi aquilo? Eu pensei que ele estava tentando dizer que não me amava como irmã e então eu percebi que não queria que ele me amasse como irmã... Minha cabeça dói de tão confusa!

Abracei o travesseiro e tentei parar de pensar. Eu não sabia o que fazer, acabei de descobrir que estou apaixonada pelo meu próprio irmão! E é o Justin! Talvez todas as nossas brigas façam sentido agora. E todo meu ciúme por ele com certeza faz todo sentido agora! Eu o amava, mas ele não. Ele jamais iria aceitar isso. O senhor perfeitinho deve achar a ideia repugnante e eu também devia achar.

Continuei chorando até que alguém entra no meu quarto. Limpei as lágrimas apressadamente achando que era minha mãe.

– Mãe? – chamei quando a pessoa fechou a porta.

– Não, sou eu. – era ele.

– Justin – falei secamente – O que quer?

Ele acendeu a luz e me encarou gentilmente.

– Esclarecer as coisas. – respondeu sentando na beirada da cama.

– Não precisa, eu já entendi tudo. – desviei o olhar.

– Não. Nem de longe. – ele riu.

Ele riu? O que é engraçado? Quando ia abrir a boca para soltar todos os palavrões possíveis ele me beijou.

Fiquei estática de começo, mas logo aprofundei o beijo.

– Agora você entendeu. – ele me disse quando nos separamos.

– Ainda não completamente. – falei maliciosa.

Ele me olhou confuso e eu o puxei, fazendo-o se deitar sobre mim.

– Você é meu agora Justin. – falei o beijando.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou ele receoso.

– Não precisa ter medo Justin, não vou te machucar – eu ri.

Ele riu junto e ali tivemos nossa primeira de muitas noites juntos. E seriamos assim por tempo indeterminado. Cometendo um crime incestuoso, mas felizes e juntos.


End file.
